Nier: Artifical War
by Alexander Nguyen
Summary: A story about A2 time on Earth, after her mission from the descent until fighting A2. What did she do during her time on Earth?
1. Regrets

Nier: Artifical War  
A2 storyline

Fan-made by : Alex Nguyen

Credits: Nier Automata by Yoko Taro

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or rights, this is purely fan-made story. A scene or a story that is a spin-off to A2 during her time on Earth.

Note: Type 40-Sword and Type 4O-Blade is A2 default weapon, before she took 2B weapon. Sword is a Light Weapon, whereas Blade is a Heavy Weapon. To avoid confusion.

New Characters are added, will not spoil it for you.  
Red Girl A and Red Girl B has been seen in Nier: Automata.

Author Notes: This is a revised and updated Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be release soon, as I am going over it to see if I can make it a bit longer without having to scrap it. Thanks for reading.

[R]egrets

On the 14th machine the Orbit Base "Bunker" deployed 12 units onto Earth for a top-secret mission. During the descent many YoRHa unit was killed. Four survived the descent, they then met up with the Rebel Resistance. Only to know that the Rebel have survived for more than 200 years. The Rebel consist of Rose, Daisy, Anemone, Aster, Dahlia, Clematis, Kalmia, Sonia, Erica, Marguertie, and Lily. Although there were conflict between the androids and the Rebel, they worked together in order to complete the top-secret mission. As they advance one by one comrades, friends, and allies began to fall. Only a few survive. One of them was A2. It was on that day that change who she is and who she will become. A2 began to wonder around Earth, endlessly with only one goal in mind. To kill any machine she comes across and wiping them from the face of the Earth. Years past and A2 still walks around the Earth until her encounter began to change her fate.

A2: _I can still hear their voices. It echoes in my mind, whenever I close my eyes. Regrets? I...I couldn't protect them. What was there to live for? Suicide? I couldn't. I just ran, ran from my allies. I left them, I alone from the descent survived. I still wonder why I did not die that day._

 _Machine? They all must die. Each and every one of them. I will wipe everyone from the face the earth._

...

[Author's Note]: A2 never abandon them. When she said "I just ran, ran from my allies". I'll leave the interpretation to you guys.

...

A2 stared into the distance, the sun slowly sets over the horizon. Time slowly tickle away, A2 turned around and began walking towards the Forest King Castle. The forest is filled with machine, whose is loyalty to a king. She walked towards the edge of the cliff and saw an army of machine training getting ready for war or at least preparing for it.

Machine Warrior : We must fight for our king. Defend our king. Protect our king.

Machine Peon: FIGHT FOR OUR KING.

A2: Hmph.

A2 jumped from the ledge and dash towards the army of robots. She rushed towards the army. They turned and spotted her.

Machine Warrior: INTRUDER! PROTECT OUR KING. CHARGE!

A2 threw her Type 4O-Blade weapon right in the middle of the charging army. She then leaped into the air and flipped towards the sword at a shocking speed. As she decended she drew her Type-40 Sword and turn into a 360 sweep in the air slashing all those who were near her attack range. Landing to the side of her blade, she took up to arms and slam it against the Warrior, sending him flying to a nearby tree. The impact destroy him, it took more than a minute for A2 to finish annihilating the army.

Looking towards the ruined castle, she began to slowly made her way there. Little did she know that two androids are heading in the same direction.

Walking on the top side of the mountain A2 notice two androids units approaching.

A2: Hmm, new YoRHa models.

She overheards their conversation and found out their names.

A2: 9s, a superior support model for scanning intel. 2B? She doesn't look like a Type B Unit. Perhaps a E? No, I might be overthinking it. 2B huh?

A2 look at the ruins before her and notice something in the corner of her eyes. A human? No there was no human left on Earth, an android? The unknown figure walked away. A2 hesitated wondering if she pursue the unknown person. After some thought, she shook her head and began to infiltrate the castle. Her goal? To kill the so called Machine King and then wiping out his entire subjects. Hatred for machine flows through her body. If it wasn't for the machine her friends, her comrades would not have died in vain. But if machine didn't exist would she have existed?

A2 scaled the top of the castle. Reaching the top she see the machines. In that instant, she dash and attack. Thinking it was an easy battle, she did not notice that more and more cavalry came. Soon she was surrounded. Staring coldly at that machine, she branish her sword. Charging forward, she did a slash the three machine near her. From behind a machine with a spear attempts to strike her head. Leaning her body forward, she kicks the machine back and continue her onslaught trying to escape from the horde. Endlessly fighting the machine she reached to the edge of the broken castle roof. With nowhere to turn and the machine in front of her. She had two choices. Either jump into the castle from an unknown height or continue fighting the machine and hope for the best. The machine began to rush towards A2.

 _Live on A2._

A2: No.4. I'm sorry.

A2 leans back and falls off the edge into the castle.

[Flashback]  
Red Girl A: Did you really think that you could win?

Red Girl B: Did you think we can be destroy?

Red Girl A: Commander didn't tell you did she?

Red Girl B: Commander didn't mention about the mission did she?

Red Girl A: This mission was doom from the start.

Red Girl B: This mission was a suicide mission.

Red Girl A and B: You all fought and died in vain.

 _A2: I can't died, yet. There are still many things I have to do._

As she falls she notice a small crib, with a robot inside. Her eyes narrowed, focusing on the machine in the crib. She remove the sword from her back and prepared to descend. The baby was none other than the King of Machine.


	2. Existence

-  
Author Note: Two things: First, beware of spoiler if you have not played the game or read the game history/plot yet.  
Second, a small hidden egg in here. It relates to a specific thing from Nier: Automata. I will reveal it near the end of this novel.

Also do note: Chapter 1, although its revised it has not been fully refined as I am adding more content and constantly refining to make this novel better. Thanks for your support. I hope to make this past 10000 words.

[E]xistence 

2B and 9s rushes to the royal room. There they say a baby machine. King of Machine was a baby. Out of nowhere A2 came down and killed the king.

9S: Android? YoRHa-type android!?

Pod: Alert. Unit is wanted by YoRHa. Annihilation recommended.

Commander: Bunker to 2B and 9S. We have received signal from a black box fugitive known as A2. Eliminate the enemy.

9S: But she is an android?

Commander: She deserted YoRHa. Eliminate her before she kills you.

2B: Roger that. Eliminate target.

A2 stares before the two android. They didn't know anything. One way or another she didn't care. She must continue her fight against machine. 2B dash forward with an upper slash from her sword, as 9S prepares to hack A2 in case the situation looks bleak. With a casually swing of the sword, A2 deflected 2B attack. She then switches to her blade and bash 2B with brute force, forcing 2B back. Quickly switching to her sword. A2 and 2B fought a quick battle where it seems as they are in a stalemate. As the sword clash, A2 looks at 2B seeing some familiarity in not just her looks but combat.

 _A2: 2B an upgrade version of me? Commander has finally outdone themselves. I see. It's true after all. We were just experiment for the new generation. We were nothing but test subjects. Were we not like humans, are we just broken dolls to YoRHa?_

The continues until finally, A2 repels 2B and jumps far back onto the ledge of the castle.

9S: Why? Why did you betray us?

A2: _Should I tell them?No, even if I tell them they would not trust me._ Commander is the one who betray you.

With the final words, A2 jumps of the ledge and ran. Her destination, towards the unknown figure.

 _We can always rewrite new experiences, we can create new memories together._

 _A2: Rose, the memories, I will never forget. Soon, we will create more memories. Just a bit longer._

Following along the path to the unknown figure, A2 began to recall certain memories. Memories of happiness? Memories of sadness? She could not tell. Her time with them seems so long ago. Sometimes she wishes to forget, but she could not. It was not that she didn't want to forget, she couldn't bring herself to forget.

 _No.16: Don't worry I got this. I am a gunner, I am made for this. I can't leave Marguerite and Dahlia by themselves._

 _No.2: You..._

 _No.16: Go I got this, we got a mission to complete._

 _No.21: No.16, don't die. We will finish this mission. We will return and make memories._

 _Lily: Let me help. I know I can't do things right, but this time I will. I will make things right. I want to become strong._

 _Rose:..._

Memories, the things that human holds. An untouchable essence that defines them to allow the to exist. I recalled a book that I picked up and skim. That one line intrigues me to this day. "I think, therefore I am". What does it mean? Does it mean as long as I hold these memories in my mind, I exist? Heh. I am an android, I merely exist to fight, not to think. Not to hold these feelings and memories. But...why?

A2: Do I exist?

 _What does it mean to exist?_

 _Red Girl A: You cannot win._

 _Red Girl B: Why even try?_

 _Red Girl A: All you can do is run away._

 _Red Girl B: Why even bother to remember them?_

A2: NO! SHUT UP!

A2 regain her mind and looked up in the sky. The feeling of being useless and weak, those feeling still haunt her. Ignoring all currents thoughts, A2 continue her pursit that led her to a valley filled with miles of tall grass. No machine seems to be present. As if this place was meant to be a safe haven, a tranquil paradise, for those who wish to find peace. Looking around she walked through the grass. Looking around she saw few animals. Some just walking around, some drank from the stream, and the others were simply resting on the ground enjoying the quietness.

Her present didn't disturb the surrounding. It was as if the animals simply didn't notice her there. A2 walked towards the stream, and looked down seeing her own reflection. As if in a dazed, A2 recalled her past self again. A weak, insignificant android, who was made into a leader but failed to lead her team. She hated herself. Now wasn't the time to dwell on past memories, A2 knew that she has change she weilds the strength to fight all those who oppose her. She will not stop. Clenching her fist she smash the reflection. The sound rang throughout the valley, disturbing the peace within and the animals fed into the distance.

Suddenly a radiation signature was detected from deep within the valley. A2 was shocked that such a strong radiation even existed. Wondering if there was a new weapon being develop or a new generation android that could change the outcome of the war. She began to rush towards the source.

This war must come to an end. It has been going on long enough. Humans should have enough time to evolve sufficiently to be able to retaliate. I cannot lose hope. Maybe its time to rejoin my friends after this.

A sad faint smile appear on A2. Up ahead A2 finally drew near to the detecting location.


	3. Desire

[D]esire

A2 finally located the source. There she saw two people standing in the middle of the forest facing a large tree with a carved hole. In that hole, was a strange entity, it sounded nearly human but the body was of a machine. She can faintly hear the machine processor running. As she listened in, she can hear a hint of nostalgia in the way the entity spoke, however she brush it aside as she couldn't not remember the connection of that voice.

Unknown Person A: I found some many rusty parts, I hope this pleases you.

Unknown Person B: I found a coil, few springs, and couple of bolts. I hope this would also please you.

Unknown Entity: Abel, thank you for the parts you have found. With this I can rebuild myself.

Abel: Thank you, God.

Unknown Person A: WHAT!? HOW COME YOU WEREN'T SATISFY WITH MY GIFT!

Unknown Entity: Cain, you did well. Whether your offering was satisfactory or not, do not let anger control you. You both did well. However Abel bought parts I need, as for the parts you bought it would only serve a small purpose and would need to be replace in a short amount of time, which I cannot afford.

Cain looked at Abel, rage shown in her eyes but she remains expressionless. A2 was puzzled. Who were these two human like people? Are they humans or machine. Why do they look so human-like? Why was the entity called God and it is trying to rebuild itself? So many question ran through A2 mind, but none can be answered at the moment. Cain and Abel bowed towards their God and left.

A2 watched as Cain and Abel exit the forest. Waiting till they were out of range of detection. A2 got up and walked towards the entity machine known as God. A familiar aura came from God, but she couldn't recall anything from her memories. As she approach the certain distance, God spoke to her.

God: A robot evasdropping? Very human-like indeed. Are you hear to kill me? Or serve me?

A2:...

God: No matter, whether you are friend or foe. I shall change everything, I will wipe this planet clean and begin anew. So robot make your decision?

A2: Robot? Aren't you a robot? I am an android, with the purpose to kill machines like you.

God: Insignificant robot. You differentiate who you are but not what you are. You and I are machine created for a purpose. However we are both robots in the end. But I am superior. I have obtain creation with the first being the two brothers. As I grew stronger, Cain and Abel finally born into existence. I shall create more, a new world where there is no war, only peace.  
A2: Hmph. You spout nonsence, I will end you here and now.

A2 drew her blade and sprinted toward the machine. Raising her blade and slamming down the machine. The so called God finally died.

That was what she thought, unforuntately God was still in perfect condition and her blade was stuck in mid-air. The blade had collided against some kind of barrier. Suddenly the barrier, radiated a strong electric magentic pulse, and sent A2 far away crashing into a tree.

God: Insignificant robot, you cannot kill me. None can kill me. Come my toys and destroy the robot.

Slowly the army of machines emerge from the trees and began walking towards the injured A2. A2 couldn't fight all of them, and turned to fled. She needed to self-repair, otherwise in her condition only death awaits for her.

Four hours have past. A2 found a nearby cave and was able to escape detection from the machine. Hiding inside the cave, she closed her eyes to rest, while her body began to self-repair.

 _[Explosion]_

 _Futaba: Commander, No.1 has fallen. Transferring leadership to No.2._

 _One by one the descent team was being annihilated._

 _No.2: We need support, requesting support!_

 _Yotsuba: Target Lock. Firing satellite laser._

 _[Explosion]_

 _No. 2, No.4, No.16 and No.21 survived the descent onto Earth. With many of their comrades fallen. The four units continue on their mission._

A2: It all started from the descent huh. If only I had done better.

Recoving from her injury A2, began to slowly walk out of the cave. Peering outside to see if any machine was still searching for her. Looking around, she saw not a single one and began walking towards the location, where Cain and Abel were. If she can kill them, it might hinder God and in doing so, she might be able to eliminate it.

Cain: Grr, why does God not appreciate my gifts. I worked hard and went around collecting so many and God doesn't appreciate one bit.

Abel: Sis, I am sure he appreciate your hard work, you musn't let that stop you.

Cain: Hmph.

Abel looked at her sister and sighed. Being the youngest out of the four was tough. She strived hard to catch up to her sibling. However just this task alone, made Abel angry at her.

Little did Abel know that it wasn't just this task, but every time they did something God would praise Abel and Cain hated her because there was not even an ounce of affection giving to Cain by God.

Abel stood there looking at Cain back towards her. Abel wanted to say something, but stopped. Anything she said would just make Cain more angry. She then walked away. Cain just stood there as if she was the person in the world. Suddenly rustled came from behind.

Cain: DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE! GO AWAY! I DON"T WANT YOU HERE!

Cain turned around to notice that it was not Abel but it was A2 instead. A2 stared at Cain, she didn't know what was going on and wonder why Cain was mad.

Cain: Oh! An android. Who are you? Why do you look so gloomly? A girl like you should not wear black, you should look more beautiful. You hair looks beautiful.

Cain continues to rant nonstop, A2 just stared in disbelief. Is this really a machine or is this an android? A2 drew her sword and pointed at Cain.

Cain: Oh. You are here to kill me. Well then go ahead.

A2: You are not afraid of death?

Cain: Why should I? I don't have much to live for anyways. God never appreciates me. My existence is nothing to anyone. So even if I die, life goes on for others.

A2: Your existence means nothing?

Cain: That's right. Compare to my little sister, I am the useless one. Even my elder brothers have a purpose. I too desire a meaning to my existence. Sadly Abel took that away. If you want to kill someone that is worth something, might as well kill Abel.

A2: You are willing to kill your sister?

Cain: I am not killing her. You are.

Cain smiled and with the wave of her hands the leaves from the trees scatter in the air, blocking the view between the two. As the leaves finally settle into the ground, Cain was nowhere to be found. However the leaves on the ground form an arrow, pointing to a particular direction. If anyone would looked at it, they would know the direction point to where Abel have walked away.

A2: Desire a meaning to my existence? What do I desire?

A2 eyes filled with sadness. After a moment, she began to followed the direction of the arrow.


End file.
